


命运变奏曲

by jhytvg



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy College Life, M/M, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 十八岁的贝多芬从德国来到奥地利维也纳学习音乐。他遇到了一位有着蜜糖色双眼的老师。（和这位老师身边的一群奇怪的同学。）





	命运变奏曲

“就是……这里吗？”

一头乱发的少年路德维希·贝多芬拎着书包站在维也纳音乐大学*的校园里，两眼闪闪发光。

十月份的维也纳并不算有多冷，不过风卷过地上鲜红金黄的落叶的时候总会带起一阵寒意。少年裹紧了脖子上鲜红色的围巾，抬起头看向眼前的银色的雕像。雕像上倒映出他的双眼，一双明亮的灰色眼睛。

“好……就是这里了。我终于可以向海顿大师求教了。”贝多芬握了握拳，“大家都说海顿大师再和气不过，希望我可以让他喜欢。”

他刚想迈步绕过雕像，迎面冲来一个卷发的男孩，大叫着“笨蛋，打我啊！”跳过花丛直冲着他飞了过来。贝多芬猝不及防被他撞了个满怀，顿时失去了平衡。两人叽里咕噜滚倒在地，在一阵挣扎之后变成了四肢交缠动弹不得的状态。跑来撞人的男孩哀叫一声。

“你在这里站着做什么啊！那家伙追过来会打死我的！都怪你！”

贝多芬目瞪口呆：“是谁先跑来撞人的……”

“是你戳在这里挡路。没人会站在这雕像前思考人生！”

“我没有在思考人生！”贝多芬气得想抽出手把人掀翻，但两人的手扭曲地交缠在一起被压在身下根本拔不出来，“我是来找海顿先生的！”

“海顿教授？我觉得他没空理你。”对方却嗤笑一声，“他的办公室都乱成一团了。你是新生吧？只有超——新的新生才不知道——”

“约翰·胡梅尔！”

男孩的身体顿时僵硬了。他的样子看起来是想站起来逃走的，却因为两个人扭成一团完全爬不起来而失败了。他们就保持着那个难看的姿势叠在原地，越过胡梅尔的肩膀和自己乱糟糟的刘海，贝多芬看到一个女孩气势汹汹地冲了过来。

“怎么，不跑了？”那少女嘲讽一笑，卷紧了手里的乐谱，“刚才嘲笑我们的气势哪里去了？”

胡梅尔挣扎着回过头：“别，玛丽安**，我只是开玩笑的。真的。你唱歌不难听……”

“是吗？那刚才是哪个说我的声音像鸭子啊？”玛丽安凑近了，看了看两人的样子之后笑出了声，“好吧，你现在的样子像猴子。好机会不能放过。”

她掏出手机对准了他们两人。贝多芬张口结舌，不知道该如何开口阻止的时候就听到了响亮的快门声。胡梅尔在他身上龇牙咧嘴。

“快别拍了，来救救我啊！我跟这个新生纠缠在一起脱不开了！”

“咦，我以为你也是新生呢。”玛丽安收起手机，“别忘了，你也是今年入学的一年生，胡梅尔学弟。”

她强调了最后的词语，胡梅尔绝望地挣动两下，贝多芬叫出了声。

“别动，我的手——”

“抱歉！都是学姐吓唬我——”

“我可没吓唬你，是你自己胡闹。”玛丽安说着伸出手把贝多芬脖子上那个不知为何与胡梅尔肩上的装饰缠得死紧的围巾解开，“老师让你去找他的时间也快到了，你还搞出这样的事故来。”

“我也不是故意的，是他站在这里思考人生，挡我的路。”

少年觉得一阵怒气冲上头顶：“是你自己冲过来的！我只是看看这个雕像！”

“只有嫩嫩的新生才会看这个奇怪的雕像！”

“你不也是新生吗，胡梅尔先生！”

“我虽然今年刚入学，但可不算是新生！”胡梅尔鼻子一翘，“老师两年前就允许我来这里找他学习了！你要叫我前辈才对！”

“那你的老师可真是太高估你的智商了。”

胡梅尔不可思议地低头瞪视他：“你是哪里来的毒舌小子？不是维也纳人吧？”

玛丽安责备地叫了一声胡梅尔的名字。她正在努力与两人身上拧成一团的线头搏斗：“胡梅尔，你这句话让老师听到了会批评你的。”

“你见他批评过谁吗，前辈。”胡梅尔笑了，“他软软的，只会罚我不许吃糖。”

“他还会罚你作曲呢，行了，马上就解开了。这位新生，你要去哪里啊？”玛丽安看向贝多芬，“天哪，你嘴角出血了！没事吧！”

“啊？什么？你没事吧！”胡梅尔也终于慌了。他用好不容易重获自由的一只手疯狂摸索起贝多芬的颈动脉，“你可别让我撞死了啊！那老师肯定会赶我走的！”

“滚开。”贝多芬咬牙切齿，他只觉得脑袋都开始嗡嗡作响，“滚开，胡梅尔。我才不会死，这是因为你撞到了我的嘴角！”

“玛丽安，快点解开啊，他像是要撕了我！”

“说真的？我觉得你活该。”玛丽安说着加快了手上的速度，同时转向脸色黑如锅底的贝多芬，“不会有事的。海顿教授现在很忙，不会怪你迟到的。不过你有和他约好时间吗？我以为他今年不会收新生了。”

胡梅尔甩甩得到自由的那只手：“也许他实在太忙没来得及拒绝就被校长强行塞了一个。”

贝多芬想把他踹开再揍他两拳。胡梅尔压在他身上的体重阻止了他。

玛丽安一把拽断了胡梅尔衣服上的一根流苏引起胡梅尔一阵惨叫：“别叫了，你们可以分开了。胡梅尔，如果你三分钟之内不跑到老师办公室的话我怕你今天就没有糖吃了。还有这位同学——”

“我叫贝多芬。”他不情不愿地说出自己的名字，毕竟这位女生比起胡梅尔像是正常一些，“可以告诉我海顿教授的办公室在哪里吗？”

胡梅尔抽出一条腿，跌跌撞撞站了起来：“他的办公室在我老师办公室附近，我带你去吧……只要你不揍我。咳，玛丽安，你看我乐于助人，就放过我这一次吧。你唱得像天使降世……”

玛丽安扑哧一声笑了。

“别说了，我自己也知道我唱得不好听。老师唱歌才是天使降世。好吧，你带他去海顿教授那里。希望他心情不错。”

胡梅尔这才松了口气，竖了竖大拇指，转向正在愤怒地拍打衣服的贝多芬。

“走吧。不远的，我带你过去。”

贝多芬想推开他。但是想到自己已经因为这家伙浪费了不少时间，还是决定让他带路。不只是为了让他补偿自己的时间，也许还会让他吃不到他老师发的糖。

那听上去像是个惩罚了。

 

海顿的办公室确实乱成了一片。

贝多芬不喜欢收拾房间，他的房间常年乱如狗窝。但眼前的办公室，看起来比狗窝还要凄惨百倍。一个老头站在堆放满地的书和乐谱中间，左翻一本右拿一册，看上去特别忙碌。贝多芬犹豫了一下，还是走上前去：“请问，是海顿教授吗？”

老头抬起了头，他的眼镜歪到了一边。

“我就是。天哪，在这个节骨眼上还有人来找真是烦死了。你去给我买杯咖啡来我就让你今天说完你想说的话。”

贝多芬今天第二次目瞪口呆。

“咖……咖啡？”

“对，加三份奶，不加糖。快去。”海顿又将脑袋埋进了书堆里，“昨晚我三点才睡，今天还得来这里收拾这些书。都快看不清上面的字了。”

贝多芬想指出那是因为他的眼镜歪了。但毕竟是未来的导师，初遇的时候他还是不好意思说出这种话的。权衡了一下，他默默转过身去，决定帮海顿去买他要的咖啡。

由于初来乍到，贝多芬靠着手机上的地图好不容易找到了一家咖啡店，并端着两杯咖啡走进了刚才的大楼。海顿的办公室门口站着一个高大的男人，看到他点了点头。

“是海顿先生的咖啡？”男人说着笑了，“他真是忙得不成样子了，是吧？他这次去伦敦倒是有种不想回来了的架势。”

贝多芬猝然抬起头：“什么？他要去伦敦？”

男人眨了眨眼。

“你不知道吗？看你的样子，怕不是个新生吧？”他面带怜悯，“去年起他就不带学生了，而且下周起他就要去伦敦交流，没个三五年是不会回来的。”

贝多芬的脸色慢慢白了。男人了然地拍拍他的肩膀。

“安心吧，留在这里挂个名也是可以上课的。海顿教授不会不同意的。”

他挥挥手，走了几步进了另一个办公室的门。贝多芬在门口站了半分钟，才伸手推开了门。

“抱歉，马上就好。”海顿说着，头也不回抽走他手里一杯咖啡，“请你先在那边等一等。”

“您要去伦敦了吗？”

“什么？哦，当然。留在这里也没什么用了。”海顿喝了口咖啡，“你是学校说要给我的新生吧？我说了不需要，我已经不带学生了。可他们非要坚持，不是我要放你鸽子的。”

贝多芬咬紧了嘴唇。“我家乡的老师推荐我来向您求教……说您的方向很适合我……”

“是吗，那你要跟我去伦敦吗？”海顿劈头就问。贝多芬瞪大了眼。

“可是，我想在维也纳……”

“那不就没办法了。”海顿将咖啡往旁边一放，又开始挖他的书堆，“你就非要我不可吗？”

贝多芬觉得肺都开始疼。他本来就不是什么很好的脾气，今天又是接二连三遇到糟糕的事情，没有对着海顿吼起来全靠最后所剩的那点理智：“抱歉，事到如今别的老师恐怕也都满了。”

海顿扬起了眉。

“没法跟我去伦敦还要做我的学生。那你只能自己留下奋斗了。这可不是什么好消息。但如果你坚持的话当然没有问题。挺好的，我签字。你记得一周给我发一个邮件，向我汇报一下状态。不，等等，还是两周一次吧。我没什么时间管一个大学生。我的两个博士生要跟我去伦敦，我带他们都来不及呢。”

贝多芬的手指在自己的咖啡杯上危险地收紧了。

门突然被撞开，胡梅尔跌跌撞撞地跑了进来。

“抱歉，海顿教授！”他说着，看到贝多芬眼前一亮，“是你！海顿教授收下你了吗？”

贝多芬没有回答。他怕自己一开口就要对着这个可恨的家伙怒吼起来。

“没事没事，海顿教授人很好的。”胡梅尔胡说八道着转过去对着海顿说，“老师让我来拿您要他搬走的那堆东西。”

“你闯了什么祸，能让他罚你搬东西？”海顿说着跨过地上两个纸箱子，从角落里拖出一箱乐谱，“这种时候他一般会亲自来的。”

“没办法，我迟到了，老师让我早到但我放了他两分钟的鸽子。”胡梅尔不当回事地挥挥手，“老师在忙着整理今年新生的资料。他让我选择没糖吃和搬东西，我选搬东西。”

海顿将那箱乐谱推到他面前，看着他轻松抱起。

“年轻人真有活力。对了。”

他突然回过头来看了一眼气得说不出话的贝多芬。

“这是我今年的新生，可我没心情带一个本科学生了。我去伦敦，他要留在这里看家。我的琴房已经退了他也进不去。你能不能带他去问问你的老师，顺手带带他怎么样？”

胡梅尔皱起鼻子：“啊？可是老师今年的学生名额又爆满……”

“没事没事，安东尼奥不会介意多一个孩子的。”海顿不甚在意地挥挥手，“你去吧，跟着他去。他的老师人很好不会拒绝你的。以后你就在他家的琴房里练习吧。有什么问题也不必给我发邮件，问安东尼奥就行。”

贝多芬木然看着自己这位所谓的导师。他心里全是升腾的愤怒，脑袋嗡嗡作响，勉强挪动着僵硬的四肢跟着胡梅尔走出了门。胡梅尔没注意到他几近气炸的心情，还在呱呱说话。

“海顿教授其实是很好的老师，我也有跟着他上过课。他就是近一年来心情不好，然后又要去伦敦了很忙。你别生他的气。”

贝多芬冷冷地想，我已经生他的气了。做了他的学生简直是一生的不觉。

胡梅尔小心地看了他一眼：“你好像气坏了。”

你居然还能看出来。贝多芬想，一个为了吃糖能跑腿搬东西的人居然还会察言观色真是太难得了。

他知道自己在迁怒，但胡梅尔几乎可以算是他今天心情不好的第一个罪魁祸首，他实在是没法对他心平气和起来。少年只能暗暗祈祷这位胡梅尔的老师不至于变成第三个让他气疯的家伙。谁知道呢，艺术家什么的，脾气古怪的太多了。

胡梅尔走到刚才的高大男人走进去的门口，摆摆头示意他来敲门。贝多芬看了一眼他手里那箱子乐谱，还是上去敲响了门。

里面传出一声含糊不清的“进来。”胡梅尔用箱子顶开了门，同时示意贝多芬跟上。两人走进门，站在窗边的人回过了头。

十月一日的维也纳，天气晴朗，万里无云。

阳光透过玻璃落在那个人脸上，给他镀上了一层柔和到虚幻的光影。那个人有一双蜜一样甜的眼睛，这是贝多芬对他的第一印象。

有着蜜糖眼睛的男人放下手中的东西，走过来接过了胡梅尔手里的箱子，看到旁边愣愣的贝多芬，眨了眨眼。

“这位同学，你来找我，有什么事吗？”

他的声音的确像是天使降世。贝多芬脑子里自动跳出了这样一句话。

“这是海顿教授的学生。”胡梅尔呱唧呱唧开始解释，“他说要去伦敦没时间管他，让您带他一段时间。好像只需要让他进琴房练习一下就可以了，不用带他上课，应该不会给您添太多麻烦的。”

贝多芬勉强回过神来：“海顿……老师让我来借用您的琴房。”

天知道他叫海顿老师的时候有多不爽快。但那人却笑了。

“海顿教授的学生，那你一定是路德维希·贝多芬先生了。”

贝多芬愣愣地睁大了眼。

“我是安东尼奥·萨列里。”他笑着说，“你可以随时来找我，我会把你当做自己的学生来教的。”

天哪。

贝多芬的心里此刻只有一个想法。

天哪，为什么我竟不是他的学生呢？

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> *：写这篇的时候查的是维也纳音乐与表演艺术大学的情况（该大学WIKI云：我校著名导师安东尼奥萨列里←真的），不过理论上这里应该算是架空的一所学校。我没去过这所大学我不敢乱讲【
> 
> **：Marianne Auenbrugger：萨列里的证婚人Leopold von Auenbrugger的女儿，萨列里的作曲学生，师从萨列里学习对位法。本文中所有萨列里的学生全部都是史实存在的学生所以以后出现些奇怪的名字请不要怀疑那都特么是真的【


End file.
